War of the Amulets
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Sky's, Awesomestar's, Dealox's, and Jason's amulets have corrupted them. Now they want nothing more than killing each other. But four certain people: Max Soulsand, Stormpaw, Kestrel Glowstone, and Eclipse Obsidian find out that each out them know what their leaders used to be like. They will stop at nothing to revive their old leaders and destroy the Amulets without killing them..
1. Chapter 1

**OkOk I I have to warn you guys... Some parts of this story are violent. It's rated T for a reason. Please don't flame at me. In this story, Sky has the amulet of emotion, Awesomestar the amulet of the elements, Deadlox the amulet of time, and Jason the amulet of chaos.**

* * *

Maxilillian's ** POV**

I stand by my Commander, my eyes full of horror of what he was doing. I am the only Recruit, wait, let me rephrase that I'm the only recruit ALIVE who knows what Sky used to be like. Kind, thoughtful.

We used to fight with squids but now, we fight the Dead Army, MineClan, and the MCU Stars. It all started when Awesomestar and MineClan refused to talk to us. At least, that's what Sky says.

His temper has been really bad lately. That's why I'm watching a Dead Army prisoner die.

I'm Sky's apprentice, Maximillian " Max" Soulsand. The only Sky Army recruit who is save from execution. Almost every die, recruits or prisoners die.

Just last week Sky killed a MineClan apprentice. I hate what Sky does, but I can't say so.

Kestrel's POV

My name is Kestrel Cadence Glowstone. I am a loyal member of the Dead Army. I'm Deadlox's apprentice, so I'm forced to listen to the battle plans.

Today was no different until I hear the word " MineClan" " MineClan? Are we invading them?" I ask.

Deadlox glares at me" if you we're actually paying attention Kerstrel, you would know that we think that the Sky Army is going to attack MineClan. Awesomestar and I are currently on good terms, so to lessen the chance of them invading us, you and I are going to meet Awesomestar and her apprentice."

Stormpaw's POV

My name is Stormpaw, I am 13 moons old, male, and Awesomestar's apprentice. I am talking with her when Featherwing walks in " Awesomestar, Deadlox and his apprentice are here to see you." She says.

Awesomestar nods and a guy I assume is Deadlox steps in. He is followed by a girl with semi- long brown hair and dull blue eyes. Her skin looks like she used too much spray-on tanning but I don't say so.

Awesomestar mewed " Ty, this is my apprentice, Stormpaw." Deadlox nods " This is my apprentice"

" Kestrel." the girl interrupts " Kestrel Glowstone." I shake her hand. Awesomestar turns to Deadlox " what is it?"

Deadlox's eyes were wide " The Sky Army is comeing! There're aiming for the Nursery this time..."

I leap from my chair " BLOSSOMKIT! I have to get her out of there!" I race out without being dismissed.

I'll pay dearly for it later but for right now the only thing in the world I care about is saving my little sister from those monsters " Blossomkit! I'm coming for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stormpaw's POV

I run into the Nursery, only to find the most evil person in the world there. I scream, and Skydoesminecraft turns around and flings me into the wall.

"Stormpaw!" Awesomestar raced into the Nursery " You have gone too far Sky!" She hisses and lunges for him. " MAX! Take care of the runt!"Sky says, pointing at me.

A boy with black hair and brown eyes lunges for me. I side-step and run into the training center. " I don't want to fight you." I pant.

The boy lowers his sword " really? I'm not too fond of Sky." He holds out his hand " I'm Maxmillian Soulsand. But most people call me Max."

I shake his hand " I'm Stormpaw..." Then I hear the unmistakeable scream of my little sister, Blossomkiy. " Come on Max!" I Yell, taking off.

Max's POV

By the time I catch up with Stormpaw, the rest of the Sky Army had left already, and Stormpaw was standing over a kit whose white fur was stained red with blood

" Blossomkit..." He whimpered " Max, you better go..."

I run out and meet my commander, he doesn't look happy. And when Sky's mad, heads roll, literally.

One or more Recruits will die because the invasion failed. Sky glares at two male recruits, making them as the ones that will die. As usual, I will be forced to watch Sky murder them.

* * *

**to everyone who reviewed about Blossomkit, I'm really sorry but she had to die for the plot to work!**


End file.
